Mega Mash
Mega Mash is an NES Main Game released on September 30th 2011. The game is unique in the fact that each level is a combination of several levels all with a different theme. The game is a wink as a reference to NES Skin. Controls ← → - Move left/ right ↑ - Jump (Fluffykins, Takeshi)/ Move up (Balloon, Xolstar, Blast-Man Joe) Introduction A person inserts the Mega Mash cartridge into the NES. The cartridge is old and doesn't work properly, so the Player punches it and beats up the cartridge, then places it into the NES, and this time it works. After this comes the Nitrome Jingle. Games :See Also: List of Games in Mega Mash In Mega Mash, all seven games are mixed into one level The reason for this is because the player corrupted the cartridge. Bellow are all the games. Carrot Story :Main Article: Carrot Story Help Fluffykins cross the Land of Carrots and defeat the Moo King! Balloon :Main Article: Balloon Join Balloon on this journey across the World of Air. Levels Mega Mash has 20 levels. When on the menu, players can pick between 7 games to play, although each game leads to the same level select and to the same levels. In each level of Mega Mash, the player has to reach the goal in the level, which may be a Flag Pole or Lift. Throughout the levels, the player will be able to enter parts of the level that transform them into a different character. Objects which move from one box to another will be rendered differently for that box. Level 1 Ending Enemies Hazards Pick Ups Characters Glitches In the Blog Post announcing Mega Mach had been released, Nitrome said several glitches were still intact. Below are some of them. Spring Glitch In Carrot Story, if two boxes are put on top of each other on springs, the springs will glitch. This was fixed. Push Glitch In some parts of Carrot Story, the player may be pushed suddenly in one direction. This "push" happens suddenly, you cannot move against it. The player can avoid the glitch by staying completely still. Uncompleteable Level In some cases, the player will be forced to kill themself in order to complete the level, as some parts of some level cannot be completed if the player goes to a certain spot and has to go back, but can't, or cannot progress any further. Super Power Up glitch A variation of the Uncompleteable Level Glitch. In some parts of the level, the player may need a Super Power Up to progress further in the level. However, if they die past a certain spot, they will respawn in an area, but without being in the Super Power Up state. At this point, the Super Power Up cannot be obtained, and in some cases, the level is impossible to complete as the player needs the Super Power Up, and is forced to restart the level completely. Uncompleteable Game Glitch This Glitch causes Mega Mash to be uncompleteable. On level 18, the Flagpole is not positioned over a stable platform. The Flagpole is instead positioned over the orange sky in the Ninja Area. Because the Flagpole is not on a stable platform, it cannot be activated. Also, if the player stands directly on the Brown Block, they will eventually fall through the block into the void below. The player will not die as they have not lost all their hearts, and the game has not been programmed to count falling into the void as death. Thus, the player is infinitely falling. They can move horizontally, but not get back up. This glitch is one of the most infamous Nitrome glitches. This glitch was fixed by Nitrome on Monday October 3rd. Beta Elements Mega Mash Pre-Preview Beta Elements Images of Ninja and Balloon appeared in the NES Promo Posters. Below are the links to the posters: Poster 1 Poster 2 On the first poster, an image of Balloon and Ninja appear. The Ninja image lacks the grating seen in the final game, the Guard also looks different. The Balloon in the Balloon image lacks a face, and Red and Green Pads are present, something not seen in the final release version of Mega Mash. The Pink Platforms are also seen only once in the game. Seen in the NES Skin is a beta version of Nitrometris, which looks very different than the final release version. Mega Mash Preview Beta Elements When Mega Mash was released, an image for each game was previewed. All these preview images possibly mean that Mega Mash was originally going to be 7 games in 1 game, each game having a separate set of levels. It is possible that making all the levels would be difficult, and time consuming, which possibly lead to 20 levels being a mix of the 7 games. Almost each preview image of a level seen did not make it into the game. In the Balloon image, Balloon is seen approaching a Ball on Chain, which is near a Spike Head. Spike Heads did not make it into the game, also, a Ball on Chain in that area was never encountered. The Blast-Man Joe image had Joe being able to place multiple Bombs at once. Mosquitoes were also enemies, but cut from the game and possible replaced with Mice. The Nitrome Tetris level was also not seen in the game, neither was the Smash level. The Carrot Story, Ninja, and Xenostar 3 levels did however make it into the game. Mega Mash may have went into development in November, when the Nitrome Enjoyment System was revealed. Trivia * Several of the games seem to be based on several old games from the 80's and 70's. **Carrot Story is based on the Mario series of games, but resembles Super Mario Bros. 2 more. ***The title and man character also strongly resemble Cave Story **Smash is based on Breakout, a Pong like game where the player smashes blocks. ***The Power-Up resembles Laser capsules from Arkanoid. **Nitrometris is obviously based off Tetris. **insecticaprime is clearly based on Metroid Prime * The whole NES skin might have been a preview of this game. * Although Enemy 585 had Glitches which made the game much difficult, Mega Mash had glitches which made the game uncompletable. * In the ending quotes balloon said he'd tie himself to strings connecting to a basket which refers to his pre-released sequels Hot Air and Hot Air! 2: All Blown Up. * Blast-man joe is based off both Bomberman and The Legend of Zelda. * At the start up when the person punches the Cartridge, this may have made all the games come together, so although there are 7 games, the 7 games were all fused into 7 levels. Category:Games Category:Mega Mash Category:Main Games Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System